


【MF】竹板炒肉

by Rui_as_you_wish



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rui_as_you_wish/pseuds/Rui_as_you_wish
Summary: 熬夜太多天会被打屁股哟！
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 45





	【MF】竹板炒肉

“把裙子掀起来！”

她扭扭捏捏地拽着裙子的下摆，哀求地看了一眼面前拿着小竹板瞪她的男人。实在是太尴尬了——她要因为熬夜，被自己的男朋友打屁股了……

并且用的还是竹板子。

她是个四川妹子，从小被爸妈威胁吃“竹板炒肉”长大。但爸妈从来只是嘴上说说，从来没真的打过她一次，家里甚至连竹板的踪影都没有。

直到和男朋友恋爱后，她才第一次看见给无数川渝地区小孩带来疼痛回忆的竹板的样子。他和她约法三章，要是她屡次犯错屡教不改，就要被用竹板打屁股。

当时他说得可凶了。不过恋爱一年来，这还是他第一次认真拿了竹板要揍她的屁股。她知道自己这次真的把男朋友惹急了。最近她发现了一部非常好看的韩剧，仗着男朋友舍不得凶她，她偷偷熬了一个多星期的夜，每晚都趁男友睡着后再爬起来追剧。前天她吃晚饭时哈欠连天，刚被警告过“再偷偷熬夜就吃竹板炒肉”；但她当时没把这句话当回事。

看着男友冷酷无情的脸，她瘪了瘪嘴，努力拖延着挨打的时间，只想穿越回前天晚上，告诉自己，你男朋友确实是认真的。

大概是等急了，男人上前一步，左臂揽着女孩的腰，右手举起竹板就往她的屁股上招呼。竹板隔着裙子打在肉上，发出闷闷的响声，没几下就覆盖了全臀。女孩似是还没反应过来，挨了七八下才后知后觉地呜咽了一声，只觉得自己整个屁股被打得痛痛麻麻，开始发热。

男人举高竹板又补了三下，这才松开了她。她试探着伸手捂住微微发烫的臀部，上下揉了揉——这会儿还不是特别痛，不过对从未挨过屁股揍的她来说，已经疼得鼻子发酸，是种全新的体验了。她满心以为这顿打已经结束，正要靠到男人怀里撒娇，却在中途被拦了下来。

“掀不掀裙子？再磨蹭打到你掀开为止！”

男人严肃起来还是挺吓人的。她心里一抖，不敢再磨蹭，乖乖地把裙子掀到了腰部。

“内裤脱了。”

“啊？”她一脸震惊地看他，“不要脱内裤好不好？”

男人一言不发，举起板子就往她屁股上招呼了五下。她又疼又委屈，眼泪顺着脸颊往下滑落，手上却不敢停下，急忙把内裤脱到了大腿中部，露出已经被打成粉红色的屁股。

她被拉着趴到了男朋友的腿上，头向下，两手撑着冰凉的地面。男人二话不说，左右开弓，扇起了竹板。少了裙子和内裤的隔离，落在屁股上的疼痛明显重了许多。她没挨两下，就开始嘶嘶哈哈地抬脚扭动。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！……

竹板子落在屁股上的声音清脆利落，打得臀肉上下翻飞，不多久就薄薄肿了一层。她也从轻声呻吟变成了小声呼痛。

她突然明白了为什么小时候看见邻居小朋友被爸妈打屁股时，小朋友会哭得那么惨。打屁股带来的疼痛是不断累积的，竹板一刻不停地招呼着她的整个屁股，让整个屁股均匀地肿起，逐渐加热，直到烫得她感觉身后仿佛有一团火在烤。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！……

她的眼泪忍不住大颗大颗地落下，腰肢拼命扭动，屁股左窜右窜，想要逃脱这让人忍受不了的疼痛。

“不！准！动！”

男人每说一个字，就把那竹板高高扬起，落下格外重的一板。

她忍不住叫了出来：“啊！啊！别打啦我错了！”

“知道！哪里！错了吗！”

“知道，不该熬夜！！我再也……啊！不熬夜了……呜……”

啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪

“好痛，别打了，我错了！”

“痛就！对了！下次熬夜前！先想想！屁股！痛！不！痛！”

她放声大哭，两条腿大幅度地踢动，屁股一会儿疼得高高抬起一会儿又被打得落下。但不论怎么挣扎，都躲不过身后准确无情的竹板，不论怎么挣扎，屁股上终究都要再挨上一记。

她的屁股从来没有这么痛过。甚至连臀腿处都一跳一跳地疼，整个屁股都在燃烧，疼痛还在随着竹板的落下不断加深。

“别打了！屁股要裂成两半了！”

男人笑得停下了手中的竹板，饶有兴趣地问她：“有那么痛吗？”

“痛……”她抽泣着回答，右手偷偷摸摸小心翼翼地轮流揉着两边屁股上的肉。

“不痛为什么要打你的屁股？”

他把她不安分的右手按在了腰上。

啪！啪！

“为什么被打屁股？”

“因为熬夜……”

啪！啪！啪！

“熬夜干嘛了？”

“熬夜看……看剧……”

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

“下次敢不敢了？”

“呜呜呜呜呜不敢了！”

啪！

“再犯错怎么办？”

“挨打……”

啪！啪！

“打哪里？”

“打，打屁股……”

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

“再熬夜屁股打肿！复述一遍。”

“再熬夜呜呜呜……屁股打肿……”

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

男人终于停下了手中的板子。女孩的屁股已经变成了鲜艳的大红色，正在他腿上可怜兮兮地颤抖。他把女孩扶了起来，让她屁股架空跨坐在自己腿上，紧紧抱住了她。他安抚地拍了拍她因为哭泣而微微耸动的肩膀，左右摇晃着，安慰这个因为被打屁股窝在他怀里痛哭的女孩。

她好一会儿才止住了眼泪。因为哭得太凶，还在有一下没一下地打着哭嗝。她抬起头似娇似怒地瞪了他一眼。

“屁股……嗝……屁股好痛，你为什么打那么重……”

“不打痛你下次还犯！”他板起了脸，“以后打屁股都会那么重，要是下次再敢熬夜，就把你屁股打肿，两三天都坐不下去！听到了吗？”

她眨巴眨巴眼睛，又一次被凶得蓄满了泪水：“听到了……”

“复述一遍。”

“下次再熬夜，就把我的屁股打肿，两三天坐不下去……”

眼泪再度吧嗒吧嗒地掉了下来。他叹了口气，无奈又宠溺地搂住女孩，轻轻抚摸着她的头发。

“乖，听话，别哭了！熬夜看剧对身体不好。你要是好好爱惜自己的身体，就不用再挨揍了，知道吗？”

“知道了……”

从此以后，他和她的食谱里多了一顿家常菜。只要她忘记之前屁股被打得有多痛，又偷偷熬夜、或是喝醉酒了，就要拿出来吃上一次。她的屁股隔段时间就要变得红肿发亮，童年没有挨过的打全部在男朋友这里挨完了。

不过她对此倒不是特别反感。有时太久没挨打，她甚至还会故意当着男朋友的面熬上两天的夜，然后如愿以偿被举着竹板狠狠打上一顿光屁股。


End file.
